Down at Fraggle Rock
by Animaniacsfan507
Summary: When Nicky accidentally blasts himself with his shrink ray, he turns into a Fraggle and ends up in Fraggle Rock.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fraggle Rock. It is owned by the Jim Henson Company. Nicky Fraggle is my OC created with the help of Muppet Central Forum user fozzieisfunny.**

Nicky was just a regular kid going to a regular school just like everyone else. However, he was a bit of a bookworm and his classmates would often tease him about it, but he

was also an inventor, just like his grandfather Jerome "Doc" Crystal. One day after a hard day at school as Nicky walked home, he thought about the stories that his

grandfather told him of the creatures known as Fraggles who lived beyond the walls and imagined what it'd be like to be a Fraggle. Later that day as he came home, his

grandfather's dog, Sprocket, greeted him. "Hey Sprockie!" He said, sighing happily. "Ahh, it's nice to just come home and forget all about school…" "Nicky? Nicky is that you?"

said a voice, "Yes, Grandpa Doc, it's me, I just got home from school." "Oh good could you take out the trash before you head to your room?" "Sure, Grandpa Doc." Nicky

then grabbed the trash bag and took it outside. Then he headed back inside the house he saw the Fraggle hole that he always saw whenever he passed through his

grandfather's workshop. Again the curiosity that had crossed his mind earlier that day came back to him stronger than ever as he went to his room. While in his room, Nicky

was busily working on a new invention: A shrink ray. When he tried to show it to his classmates, they didn't believe him, so when he got home, he tested it to see if it worked,

but it accidentally blasted Nicky, shrinking him to the size of a Fraggle, and the next thing he knew he was transported to a strange place. As he explored, he thought to

himself, "I must be in some sort of garden…" Just then, a huge hairy brown creature spotted him and shouted "Fwaggle!" and immediately started chasing him. Coincidentally,

there were five other Fraggles in the vicinity. There was an orange skinned one with purple hair and red fur on his stomach, and a orange tail with purple hair wearing a red

and yellow sweater and a brown vest, a yellowish-green one with yellow hair and wearing a white banana tree shirt, a tall, lavender one with turquoise hair and wearing a

gray robe-like sweater, a yellow one with red hair and orange highlights, and a red sweater, and a green one with red hair and green fur and wearing a hat and scarf. When

they saw Nicky, the yellowish-green one said, "Another Fraggle?" "What do you mean, Wembley?" said the orange one. " "I mean I see another Fraggle Gobo." "What?! That's

ridiculous Wembley!" said the yellow one. "Don't believe me? Well, see for yourself, Red!" and sure enough, the other Fraggles saw Nicky, but before they could get to him,

the huge hairy creature got to him first and locked him in a cage of ropes. Nicky was very frightened and shouted, "HELP! Someone help me!" but it was no use, as he was

carried away into the strange creature's home. Back at the Rock, Gobo, Wembley, Red, and the other two Fraggles were confused and surprised at this Fraggle sighting, "I

think we should help him." The tall, lavender Fraggle said, "I don't know Mokey," said Gobo, "Remember that time when we tried to rescue Wembley from the Gorgs?" "Oh,

yeah, I forgot about that." Mokey said. "We need some kind of plan." Gobo said, "But what?" Just then, a small green creature wearing a light brown visor, a tool vest and belt

came driving by on her small vehicle. "Hey Fraggles, what's going on?" "Oh, hi Cotterpin," said Red, "Gobo, Wembley, Mokey, Boober and I saw another Fraggle, but he's

trapped in the Gorgs' house." "Well, maybe I could be of some assistance to you." "How, Cotterpin?" asked Wembley, "Well, I could gather up a crew of Doozers to build a

contraption to help you." Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Boober and Red all gasped in surprise. "You can do that Cotterpin?" Red asked in astonishment. "Sure, but not without the

help of my friends." So, Cotterpin gathered a crew of her friends and some other Doozers and soon, they built the contraption and ventured out of Fraggle Rock with Gobo,

Mokey, Wembley, Boober, and Red. "I've got a bad feeling about this…" said Boober, "Boober! You always have bad feelings about everything." Red said rolling her eyes. Later

that day, Gobo consulted with Marjory the Trash Heap and told her about the new Fraggle being captured. Marjory told him that if he and his friends can work together they

could save him. That night, Nicky was in his cage and he said, "Excuse me, Excuse me!" in his loudest voice, the huge brown hairy creature said, "Who said that?" "I did!"

Nicky said. "Where am I?" The huge brown hairy creature laughed and said, "Why, Fwaggle, you are in the castle of the King and Queen of the Universe!" "Junior!" said a

deep, bellowing voice, "What did Ma and I tell you about prisoners?" "Duh… don't talk to them?" "That's right." said the large hairy purple creature that just came in. He was

very large and wore a silver crown on his head. "Oh honey bunny!" called another Gorg, it was Pa Gorg's wife, Ma Gorg, she was large, pink and had yellow hair. "Coming

Dear!" said Pa Gorg. "Excuse me, but why did you call me a Fraggle?" "Well," said Junior, "That's because you look like a Fwaggle. See for yourself." "Do you have a mirror?"

Asked Nicky. "Sure, my Pa Gorg uses it to look at his handsome self." Junior Gorg adjusted the mirror so it faced Nicky for him to see himself, and sure enough, Nicky soon

realized that he wasn't human anymore, and he soon saw that his face and body looked more like that of a Fraggle, except his fur was more of a dark orange with yellow hair.

At first, Nicky was startled by his transformation into a Fraggle, but once he had gotten over it, he became calmer. "You'd better get used to it Fwaggle! You're never getting

out of those wopes!" Junior chuckled. However, that night, Gobo, Mokey, Wembley, Red, Boober, and Cotterpin and her crew arrived at the Gorgs' castle with their contraption

to save Nicky. Then, while Junior Gorg's back is turned, they went inside the castle and sure enough, they found Nicky trapped in a cage of ropes. Though it took them a

while, they finally managed to get Nicky out of the ropes but Junior Gorg discovered them. Then they ran back to Fraggle Rock with Nicky in tow where they were safe at last.


	2. Chapter 2

After the Fraggles got Nicky safely back into Fraggle Rock, Nicky was once again in a strange place. "Hey, where am I?" He said. Red said, "You're in Fraggle Rock." "What's

Fraggle Rock?" Nicky asked, "Fraggle Rock is our home. It is called that because it is a rock, and Fraggles – that's what we are - live there." Gobo said. "Who are you? Where

did you come from?" Asked Wembley. "I'm Nicky, and I'm a human." "You're a Silly Creature? How come you look like a Fraggle?" Gobo asked. "Well," said Nicky, "I invented a

shrink ray and when I tested it on myself it turned me into what you call a Fraggle and transported me to a garden of some kind, and then a huge brown hairy creature

chased me and put me in a rope trap!" "Yeah, well, that garden is the Gorgs' garden, and they don't like Fraggles." "I see." Nicky said. "So what's it like to be a human?"

asked Wembley. "Well, it's not as easy as you'd think it'd be." Nicky said, "I didn't have any friends." Mokey, feeling pity, said, "Aww… you'll make plenty of friends here in

Fraggle Rock." "Thank you." Nicky said, "Now that I've told you who I am, I'd like to know who you are." "I'm Gobo." Said Gobo, "I'm an explorer just like my uncle Traveling

Matt." "I'm Red," said Red, "I like to clean the Fraggle Pond." "I'm Mokey." Said Mokey, "I'm an artist." "I'm Wembley." Wembley said, "I'm the siren for the volunteer fire

department here in Fraggle Rock." "And this is Boober," Gobo said pointing to the obviously cowering Fraggle. "He likes to clean and cook and do laundry." "Well pleased to

meet all of you." Nicky said. After that, Nicky was given a tour of Fraggle Rock. Meanwhile, back at the Gorgs' castle, Pa Gorg was steaming mad at his son. "Those blasted

Fraggles got away and its all your fault!" He said, angrily. "But Pa!" Junior said, "Don't "But Pa!" me!" said Pa Gorg, still enraged. He sighed angrily and said, "Why do I have

such an idiot for a son?" Pa said walking away frustrated. Later that day when Junior Gorg was out guarding the Gorgs' garden as he always does, he said to himself, "Those

Fwaggles, they put me out of my Pa's good graces again. I gotta do something about it before my Pa thumps me until there's nothing left but Gorg dust." Then Junior Gorg

got an idea. "That's it! I'll set another trap for those Fwaggles." And he chuckled at his big idea, setting traps outside of Fraggle Rock. Meanwhile, back inside Fraggle Rock,

Nicky was very impressed with the Fraggles' home, and when they got to Gobo and Wembley's room, Gobo said, "This is where you'll be sleeping." He pointed to a bunk bed

next to his and Wembley's. "Gee, thanks guys, you're the best!" "No problem." Gobo said. Back at the Gorgs' garden, Junior was setting his trap for the Fraggles. "Heh heh,"

Junior chuckled, "Those Fwaggles will never escape from this trap." He laughed again, but got quiet as the Fraggles approached. "This is the Gorgs' garden." Red said. As soon

as Nicky heard the words, "Gorgs' garden" he was immediately petrified. "What's wrong Nicky?" Asked Gobo. "T-that big hairy creature that chased me is out there!" "Oh

come on, it's easy for us Fraggles to escape from the Gorgs' garden." The minute Gobo stepped into the garden, he sprung Junior's trap. At this, Nicky gasped and said, "Oh

no!" Nicky ran out to the garden but he got caught in the trap as well. Boober was very worried, and he said, "Oh no! What are we gonna do? Nicky and Gobo are trapped it's

hopeless we are doomed! Doomed!" "Boober!" Red said, "This isn't the time to panic! Gobo and Nicky are in trouble! We've got to save them!" "Yeah, Boober, Red's right."

Wembley added. "Nicky and Gobo are our friends. If we were trapped in a Gorg trap, they'd do the same for us." "Yeah. I guess you're right, Wembley." Meanwhile, back the

Gorgs' garden, Gobo and Nicky were still trapped in the Gorg trap set by Junior, and Nicky was very frightened. So frightened in fact, that his tail flared up. Gobo noticed this,

and he said, "Nicky are you okay?" Nicky said, "No, I'm not! I'm s-scared!" "It's okay to be scared sometimes Nicky. Even my Uncle Matt gets afraid of things sometimes."

"Really?" "Yeah." Gobo said. "Gee, thanks Gobo. That makes me feel a whole lot better." Sure enough, Red, Mokey, Boober, and Wembley went out to the Gorgs' garden. They

found the key to Junior's trap lying around, and Red used the key to unlock the trap, saving Gobo and Nicky. However, Junior Gorg chased them again until they escaped back

to Fraggle Rock, where they were safe at last. However, all six of them were very exhausted, so they decided to head to their respective rooms and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been nearly two days since Nicky had entered Fraggle Rock and became a Fraggle, and already he had two exciting adventures, both

involving run-ins with Gorgs. As he walked through Fraggle Rock, he noticed some tall buildings, and as he stared, Cotterpin drove by on her

little vehicle. "Hi there, Fraggle!" Nicky stopped staring and said, "Who said that?" "I did!" Cotterpin said, "Down here!" Nicky looked down

and saw a small green creature wearing a vest and belt and visor riding around on a little vehicle. "Hi I'm Nicky. Who are you?" "I'm Cotterpin

Doozer, I'm the apprentice architect for the Doozers." "What's a Doozer?" Nicky asked. "Oh, we Doozers love to build, but some of us prefer to

take the drawing board, and draw instead of build." "I see. Did you build this marvelous building?" "No, some other Doozers did. But you

know, these buildings are really special." "How are they special, Cotterpin?" Nicky asked. "The materials the buildings are made of were made

with radish dust, making them very tasty to Fraggles." "Really?" Nicky asked in surprise. "Yep." Cotterpin said. "Well, I guess I'm a little

hungry, I'll try it." "If you can't finish it in one sitting just knock it down." Cotterpin said before driving away. "Okay, thank you." Nicky said,

and with that, Nicky started eating the Doozer tower and within a few minutes, Nicky had eaten until his stomach was full. There were only a

few Doozer sticks left as Nicky left rubbing his stomach satisfactorily. As Nicky walked back to his, Gobo and Wembley's room, he started to

feel funny, but not in a good way as Gobo came by. "Hey Nicky!" "Oh, h—Ah-ah-achoo! Hi Gobo." Nicky said. "Nicky? Nicky what's the matter?"

Gobo said, a little concerned. "Uh, Gobo? I think I'm getting—ah-ah-achoo! Sick." "Come on, I'd better get you to bed so you can rest, Nicky."

"Thanks Gobo." Nicky said. The next morning when Nicky woke up, he was very sick. So sick that he didn't want to get out of bed. To make

matters worse, he was coughing and sneezing a lot. It was around that time that Boober showed up. "Hey Nicky, Gobo told me you weren't

feeling well so I came by." Not a sound came from Nicky except coughing and sneezing, and when he finally stopped, he uncovered himself

from the blanket. When Boober saw Nicky, he immediately noticed that his face was covered in bright red dots, and his eyes were red and

tearing. "Uh-oh…" "Uh-oh? That doesn't sound very good." Boober went over and felt Nicky's forehead and it felt very hot. "Uh-oh, I was

afraid of this." "What? What is it Boober?" Nicky said, coughing. Boober sighed, and then he said, "Nicky, you're coming down with the Pebble

Pox." "The Pebble Pox? What's that?" "The Pebble Pox is the most contagious disease known to Fraggles." Boober said. At this, Nicky started

to worry. "Is it deadly?" Nicky asked. "No, no it isn't." Boober said. Nicky's spots started to itch, and he felt the strong urge to scratch them,

but when he attempted to scratch them, Boober said, "I wouldn't scratch those spots if I were you." Boober said. "Why?" Asked Nicky.

"Because it'll increase your risk of getting an infection." "Oh." Nicky said, and he stopped scratching. "Good." With that, Boober left. Not long

after Boober left, Gobo came by. "Hi Gobo." Nicky said, coughing. "Hi Nicky. Boober told me you had the Pebble Pox." "Yeah, I can't believe I've

only been here two days and I'm already sick." "Yeah, I remember when I had the Pebble Pox. It was not a very good experience." "You had the

Pebble Pox?" Nicky asked, surprised. "Yeah, I did, and let me tell you I was itching like crazy and every muscle in my body ached." "Wow…"

Nicky said. "Now," Gobo said, "How's about you get some sleep?" "Okay Gobo." Nicky said as Gobo tucked him back into bed. A few minutes

after Gobo left, Boober came back with some Dooganberry tea. Nicky was curious at the strange drink, so he asked, "Boober, what's that?"

"This is Dooganberry tea. It's very good for Fraggles with Pebble Pox." Boober gave the cup of Dooganberry tea to Nicky, and after he drank it,

nothing happened. "Hey Boober, what gives? I thought you said this was supposed to cure me." "I did, but it takes more than one dosage." So

Boober poured another cup of Dooganberry tea into the cup and gave it to Nicky. This time, Nicky fell asleep as Boober left. A few minutes

after Nicky woke up from his nap, he saw Red coming by. "Hey Red," Nicky said, coughing. Red said, "How's the patient?" She said. "Not good,

my whole body is aching and itching." "Oh please, you're making a big deal out of this just like Gobo did." Red said. "No I'm not. I feel terrible."

"Yeah, sure, you're such a big baby." "No, I'm not!" Nicky coughed. "Okay, okay, you're not a baby. Now how about you go rest, and Mokey will

be here with your lunch." Nicky went back to resting, but soon after Red left, Nicky started moaning as Mokey came in with his lunch, which

was some soup made by Boober. Mokey could tell that Nicky was very unhappy, and she said, "Nicky? Nicky, what's the matter?" "Ohhh… it's

this Pebble Pox, Mokey. It's making me feel very miserable." "Aww… I'm so sorry to hear that, Nicky." Nicky tried to scratch his spots, but

when he did, more spots appeared out of nowhere. "I know it's hard, Nicky," Mokey said, "But you have to remember that the one good thing

about Pebble Pox is once you catch it, you can't ever catch it again." "Really?" "Yes." Mokey came over to Nicky's bedside, and gave him the

bowl of soup. When Mokey was about to give Nicky the soup bowl, he said, "Wait Mokey!" "What is it, Nicky?" She asked. "What about you?

Aren't you worried about catching the Pebble Pox?" "Oh no, you don't have to worry about me." Mokey said, "I already had the Pebble Pox."

"Oh, I see." Nicky said. With that, Mokey gave Nicky his bowl full of soup. After Nicky had eaten the bowl of soup, Mokey took it away to let

Nicky rest again. Wembley came by and said, "Hey Nicky, how are you feeling?" "A little better," replied Nicky, "But still very sick." "Yeah, the

Pebble Pox is no fun." Wembley said. "If it wasn't for Boober, I would've gotten very sick with it." "I see." Nicky said. After Wembley left,

Boober came by and noticed that Nicky was scratching his spots again. "Nicky, didn't I tell you not to scratch your spots?" "Yes, Boober…"

Nicky said miserably. "Try to keep your mind off scratching. The more you scratch, the worse Pebble Pox gets." After Boober left, Cotterpin

Doozer wheeled by with a Doozer tower. "Hey Nicky. How are you feeling?" She asked. "Not so good, Cotterpin. I got the Pebble Pox." "Aww…

maybe this Doozer tower will make you feel better." Cotterpin said. "Thank you, but I'm too sick to eat any Doozer constructions right now." "I

understand." Cotterpin said and she rolled away on her Doozer vehicle and back to work. Later that day, as Cotterpin was working alongside

Architect Doozer on a big project, she sneezed. "Are you alright Cotterpin?" Architect Doozer asked. "No Architect Doozer, I think I'm getting

sick." Architect Doozer sighed, "Well, I guess I'd better send you back home to your parents, Flange and Wingnut." "Okay…" Soon enough,

Cotterpin Doozer had fallen ill with Pebble Pox as well. But, within a few days, Nicky felt fine, and so did Cotterpin, and both were back out

doing what they both do best.


	4. Chapter 4

After Nicky had gotten over the Pebble Pox, Gobo, Mokey, Red, Wembley, and Red all

got together to talk. "What's going on Gobo?" Wembley said. "Well, Wembley," said

Gobo, "Remember when you had to get your job for your 30-minute work week?"

"Sure, Gobo." Wembley said. "Well, now it's Nicky's turn. If he's gonna live with us,

he's gonna have to put in his 30-minute work week just like everyone else." Nicky

had overheard the conversation, and he said, "Hey guys, what's going on?" "Oh hey

Nicky," said Gobo. "We were just talking about you." "Really? What about, Gobo?"

"We were talking about you finding your job here." Gobo said. "My job?" Nicky

asked. "Yeah, every Fraggle has a job to do here in Fraggle Rock. Being a Fraggle isn't

all fun and games all the time." "I see." Said Nicky. "Yeah, me for example, I have to

go out and get the postcards from my Uncle Matt." "I gather radishes in the Gorgs'

garden." Mokey said. "I clean the Fraggle Pond." Red said. "I'm the siren for the fire

department." Wembley said. "And I like to do anything boring." Boober said. "Well,

all of your jobs sound good," Nicky said, "Well, except for Boober's." "I heard that!"

Boober said. "Well, why don't you try all of our jobs to see which one you like the

best?" "That's a great idea, Gobo." Nicky said. So, Nicky's job search began. First, he

tried helping Gobo with getting his Uncle Matt's postcard. However, as Nicky and

Gobo boldly ventured out of Fraggle Rock, Sprocket spotted them, Gobo got away,

but Nicky was caught by Sprocket and Sprocket started chewing on him as if he was

a chew toy. "Sprocket!" said Doc, "That's not a chew toy, let him go.", and Sprocket

let him go. After returning to Fraggle Rock, Nicky decided that Gobo's job wasn't for

him, so later that day, he went out to the Gorgs' garden with Mokey to gather

radishes. However, while he was doing so, he had yet another run-in with Junior

Gorg, who shouted, "FWAGGLES!" and started chasing him and Mokey, who ran back

to Fraggle Rock. Though Nicky was still terrified, Mokey comforted him enough to

calm him down, but when they tried again, Nicky once again found himself being

chased by Junior Gorg, but this time he ran back into Fraggle Rock for good, and he

had decided that Mokey's job wasn't right for him either. Then he tried to do laundry

with Boober. Boober tried to make it sound more fun, and he said, "Laundry and

socks can be used in many different ways!" Well, Nicky was not amused, so he rolled

his eyes and sarcastically said, "Oh really?" After a few hours, Nicky was bored out of

his mind. After trying all these jobs, Nicky was starting to feel like he would never

find his job. "Aw… cheer up, Nicky," Mokey said. "You'll find your job." "Yeah, Mokey,

you're right. I shouldn't give up." Later that day, Nicky went to the Fraggle Pond with

Red. "Hey Nicky, I've been looking for someone to be the lifeguard at the Fraggle

Pond. Would you be interested?" "Sure, Red." Well, at Nicky's first day on the job, he

fell right into the Fraggle Pond, and began to drown, forcing Red to save him. After

she got him out of the water and saved him, she said, "Nicky, the first rule of being a

lifeguard is no swimming on the job unless it is to save someone who's drowning."

"You're right, Red," Nicky said, "I learned my lesson." "Good, now get back to your

lifeguard chair." "Okay, Red." And Nicky did what Red told him to do, and the rest of

the day went fine for Nicky at his new job. Later that night, he told Gobo and

Wembley all about his new job, and Gobo was very proud of him for finding his new

job, and knowing this he slept soundly.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, when Nicky was still sleeping soundly in the room he shared with Gobo and Wembley, but when he woke up Gobo was reading

a postcard from his Uncle Traveling Matt, while Wembley was doing what he always does, when Red came bursting in. "Woohoo!" she

shouted excitedly. "What's going on Red?" Gobo said. "It's Rock Hockey season, whoo!" She said excitedly. "Oh yeah, today's the day I have

my annual game with Rumpel Fraggle's Roustabouts." "Um, Gobo?" "Yeah, Nicky?" Gobo said. "What's Rock Hockey?" "Oh, Rock Hockey is

one of the greatest sports ever!" Red said. "Yeah, but also one of the most dangerous." Gobo said. "Remember that time you got injured

Red?" "Don't remind me." Red said flatly. "Anyway, Nicky, would you like to try out for Gobo's Rock Hockey team?" "Sure," Nicky said, "Gobo's

my best friend. I'll try out for his team." "Great," said Red enthusiastically, "Come with us." Soon, Gobo and Red whisked Nicky away to Rock

Hockey tryouts, where Nicky performed well enough to earn a spot on the team as the starting forward, while Red became starting

quarterback. The next day, Wembley and Gobo had already gone ahead, but Nicky had overslept. When Nicky finally woke up and saw his

alarm clock, he realized he was late for Rock Hockey practice, and he raced over to where Gobo and his team were practicing. When Nicky

arrived at Rock Hockey practice, Gobo said, "Nicky, you're late!" "Sorry Coach, I overslept!" "Hey, that's okay Nicky. Now go suit up." Nicky

did as he was told, and he put on his Rock Hockey uniform and greaseberry leaf skates. Then, during practice, Nicky wasn't paying attention

to where he was going, and as a result started to slip and slide on his greaseberry leaves, causing him and Red to bump into each other

falling over. The force of the impact was so great that the two Fraggles suffered various injuries, including a broken leg, a broken arm, and a

concussion. Gobo, distraught, said, "Oh, no… not again!" Gobo, Mokey, Boober and Wembley showed up. Mokey was the first to speak, and

she said, "Red? Nicky? Are you all right? Oh, Red! Nicky!" "Stand back!" Boober said. "I'm here with the first aid!" Red and Nicky looked up

and said, "Hi everyone!" Mokey sighed in relief and said, "Oh Red, Nicky! You're okay!" "Come on, we'd better get them to the hospital

Boober." Gobo said. "Those were some nasty injuries they had." "Yes! I'll call for an ambulance!" When the ambulance came to pick up

Boober, Nicky and Red to take them to the Fraggle Rock hospital, which was a Fraggle-sized building run by the Doozers. Boober checked

them in, and they each had to share a sickbed. Once there, Boober and Wembley had bandaged up Red and Nicky's injuries, and then left

them alone to rest. After Boober and Wembley left, Red glared at Nicky. "What?" Nicky said. "What did I do?" "What did you do? What did

you do?! I'll tell you what you did, Nicky Fraggle! You bumped into me! And not only that I got hurt, again! And, I'm stuck in this bed, and it's

all your fault!" "My fault, my fault?!" Nicky said, "Yeah! If you hadn't bumped into me we wouldn't be stuck in this hospital!" "Oh yeah?! If you

hadn't been in my way, you wouldn't have gotten hurt!" Soon enough, Red and Nicky were arguing just as Mokey and Gobo were coming to

visit them, and they were shocked when they saw Red and Nicky arguing. "Red! Nicky!" shouted Gobo. "What?!" "You shouldn't be fighting."

"Why not?" Red asked. "You two are supposed to be friends." Mokey said. "You should be getting along. Not fighting." Red and Nicky sighed

and then they looked at each other. "I'm sorry Red." Said Nicky. "I'm sorry Nicky." Said Red. "Good." Said Mokey. "Boober says you'll be here

for 2-3 weeks." Said Gobo. "What?!" Red and Nicky said. "That's ridiculous, Gobo!" Red said. "I'm sorry guys, but that's how long Boober said

it'll take you to get better." "But what about the team? The game?" Nicky asked. "Don't worry about the team, Nicky. They'll be fine, and

there'll be other games." Gobo assured him. Nicky sighed. "Here's some flowers for you guys." Mokey said putting some flowers in a vase.

"Thank you Mokey." Nicky said. "Yeah, thanks." Said Red. With that, Gobo and Mokey left. Boober and Wembley came in and bandaged them

up. "I hope Gobo and the others are doing well at Rock Hockey practice…" Nicky said. Meanwhile, at Rock Hockey practice, Gobo's

Gorgbusters were not doing well. Gobo sighed, "Things aren't going well without Red and Nicky…" Two weeks later, Red and Nicky were

completely healed from their injuries and went back to what they do best.


End file.
